442oons_newfandomcom-20200214-history
Eva Carneiro
"Grow up, boys!" Eva Carneiro is a former Chelsea FC's physio. She worked on the club from 2009 to 2015 before being harshly sacked by Jose Moaninho. Character She is mature as shown with her responses to other characters, such as Whinger and Moaninho fighting and Schlong Terry making perverted jokes. She also is very prestative at her work and cares for the players. She does her work pretty fine, always taking care of the injured players and doing other favors to the club. She also has a great sense of justice and isn't afraid to sue people who insult and threaten her. Career 2013/14 season Premier League 2013/14 Her first appearence was when she was sitted near Moaninho, Hwan Mata, David Louise and Andre Shirley watching a match against LOLerpool. She is angered when she sees Suarez chasing Ivanitch in the field. She also appears in the Chelsea Bus song. She winks at Terry, implying that they have some sort of relationship. 2014/15 season She helped Tibo Cechtout after he was injured by Dirty Sanchez. She also interfered in Whinger and Moaninho fight, telling both of them to grow up. Moaninho took advantage in Whinger's distraction with Eva's presence and punched him. She was the one who pulled the cart for Diego Costly-Coffee's and Gary Vkahill Blue's entrance in the Thirsty Games. She also appered sitted next to Moaninho during the Super Bowl match againt Not Many English Patriots. She became angry with Terry perverted joke. 2015/16 season She appeared with Moaninho in Chelsea's first match of the season against Swanstery FC. Moaninho talked to her about bringing on Petr the Czech to the match after Tibo was expulsed but he reminded that they sold Petr to Arsene FC. She was sacked by Moaninho because he blamed her for Chelsea's bad perfomance at the start of theseason, despite she only doing her job. It's also shown in a Football Flashback that Moaninho didn't like her, as he didn't liked her singing along him. Thereafter she appeared tied up whenever Chelsea appeared. Moaninho tryed to kill her with a poisoned apple, but she ended up laughing after Chelsea lost 3-0 to Manchester Sheikhy. After truly leaving Chelsea, she sued him and appeared as a ghost twice to haunt Moaninho. Whenever he remembers her, he starts cursing. Gallery Mourinho Eva Flashback.png|Eva singing along Moaninho in the Football Flashback. Eva Wenger Mourinho.png|Eva helping Tibo while Moaninho and Whinger watch. Eva Diego Cahill Thirsty Games.png|Eva brings District 4 Times players into the Thirsty Games. Chelsea League Cup Champions.png|Along Chelsea's winner squad of the League Cup. Eva Mourinho apple tied.png|"Care for an apple, Eva?" Eva ghost Mourinho.png|Eva as a ghost. Trivia * She is mentioned by Moaninho in the 4th episode of The Roy Keane Show of the 2016/17 season. ** After at least one year of abscence in 442oons, she was mentioned by Suarez in the Premier League kits showoff. ** She also was mentioned by Terry in Roy Keane's show second episode of season 2017/18. ** She also appeared in an episode of Goggle In The Box when Jose Moaninho's Moneychester United lost to Tottenham Hotform 0-3 at home of the 2018/19 season. * Whenever Moaninho talks about her, he refers to her as puta which is a portuguese swear word that translates into bitch. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Non-footballer characters Category:Premier League 2013/14 Category:Premier League 2014/15 Category:Premier League 2015/16 Category:Footballer 1 Category:Chelsea Category:Models